


I Think You Real (So Am I)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: switching the flow [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Threesomes, Top Johnny, baths, kinda domestic at the end, lapslock, light cockwarming, switch renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: renjun wonders - for the millionth time in the last six months - how he ended up exactly where he is. and he doesn’t only mean pressed up against johnny’s chest with mark kneeling between his legs, but also just in this sort of relationship with these two at all. he and mark had been good friends in high school. nothing best friend level (that had always been donghyuck’s position) but close enough that they knew each other by first name and knew things about each other strangers may not know.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: switching the flow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I Think You Real (So Am I)

**Author's Note:**

> i... honestly have no explanation. i live for johnmark but don’t think i’ve ever published anything with them as the main ship..
> 
> anyway here’s... whatever this is.
> 
> Title : So Am I - Ava Max ft NCT127

renjun wonders - for the millionth time in the last six months - how he ended up exactly where he is. and he doesn’t _only_ mean pressed up against johnny’s chest with mark kneeling between his legs, but also just in this sort of relationship with these two at all. he and mark had been good friends in high school. nothing best friend level (that had always been donghyuck’s position) but close enough that they knew each other by first name and knew things about each other strangers may not know. 

now, though, renjun knows even more than he ever thought he would. looking down at mark as the elder boy kitten licks the tip of his cock. 

“daddy, princess looks so pretty from here.” he mumbles, renjun gasping softly as johnny chuckles. 

“does he, baby?” he asks and mark nods enthusiastically, hands behind his back as he teases renjun’s cock every now and then with his tongue. “do you wanna suck him off?” 

“oh can i, daddy?” mark gasps, johnny nodding with another soft laugh. he immediately goes for it, sucking renjun down so fast he chokes and has to pull back to cough.

“careful, baby. you know to go slow.” 

“sorry daddy.” mark nods, following johnny’s instructions like the good boy he is. renjun whines and tangles his fingers in mark’s hair, the younger moaning when he tugs gently.

“you know markie likes it when you pull his hair.” johnny whispers in his ear and renjun nods, tilting his head back to look at the elder. he whines when he sees johnny looking at mark instead, stealing a kiss when he looks at him. they kiss for a minute before johnny is making him look back down at mark, the other boy whining softly with his doe eyes wide and watery. renjun thinks mark looks good stuffed full of cock, loves when johnny gets him on all fours and makes him take them both. tonight, though, renjun has finished his classes for the semester and his boys decided it’s a night to treat him.

johnny runs his hands over his stomach and chest, pinching his nipples just to hear him cry out. mark does little more than let his throat warm renjun’s cock, legs twitching as he gets harder and harder just sitting there.

“markie has been a good boy, how about we give him what he wants. hm?” johnny asks and renjun nods, pulling mark back by his hair and watching him gasp for breath as he pets his hair gently. 

“you want me to fuck you, baby?” he asks and mark nods, sticking his tongue out to catch the glob of precum that drips from the tip of the youngest’s cock. renjun chokes at that and nearly loses his footing as johnny moves from behind him to help mark to his feet. he kisses the smaller like he’s hungry for it, mark whimpering with his hands behind his back again now that he’s standing. renjun presses himself against his back instead, moving his hands to cup johnny’s thick cock through the sweats home’s still wearing. the eldest pulls back with a swear, ready to reprimand mark for moving his hands without being told he can until he sees renjun’s hand joined with his over his crotch. 

“sneaky little princess, made baby misbehave.” johnny clicks his tongue and renjun giggles, gasping when johnny devours his mouth in a kiss over mark’s shoulder. 

“daddy, please.” he whines, johnny pulling back with a sigh.

“get up on the bed, baby. on your knees.” he pays mark’s ass as he turns around and mark does as he’s told, settling on his knees facing the two of them as renjun attempts to slide johnny’s sweats off. “come on. baby’s waiting for us.” he says instead, sitting in front of mark as renjun settles behind him with the lube and a condom in his hand. mark’s plenty loose enough - johnny told him already he’d have mark stretched and read for him when he got there - but renjun still slips a few fingers in to make sure. mark whines and falls forward into johnny, kissing him as renjun rolls on the condom and positions himself at his entrance. mark falls to his hands as he pushes in, pawing at johnny’s sweats until he gets them down enough that he can swallow the elder’s cock. renjun notes the position change - usually johnny fucks mark while renjun gets his mouth - but he definitely isn’t complaining, snapping his hips forward into the elder boy. 

mark is as vocal as always, whining and panting around johnny’s cock as renjun fucks him, the youngest playing with his nipples and tangling a hand in his hair to help guide him on johnny the way the elder does to him sometimes. johnny doesn’t usually let himself get lost in the moment but renjun can tell he’s fighting it right now, his own hand in mark’s hair as renjun grips his hips instead. 

“let go, daddy.” renjun whispers and johnny moans softly. “i can take care of baby right now. you can let go, okay?” 

“supposed to be about you-“ johnny grunts and renjun smiles. 

“take care of me later.” he says and johnny seems to relent, letting himself enjoy the feeling of mark’s mouth around him as renjun fucks him faster. he knows his tells well enough by now that when mark starts twitching and pushing back against him he knows he’s close, wrapping a hand around his throat to feel johnny’s cock slide down it and that’s what does him in. mark pulls back to gasp for air as he orgasms, shaking in renjun’s hold as the younger jerks him through it. he rolls to the side when renjun pulls out and the other wastes no time taking johnny’s cock into his own mouth and finishing him that way before the elder makes him cum in two strokes of his sweaty hand. 

“should we take a bath?” johnny offers and mark whines, shaking his head. 

“you know you want to.” renjun smiles, running his fingers through mark’s hair. “you’re covered in spit, lube, cum, anything you can imagine. you know you need the bath.” 

“princess and i will wash you. you don’t need to do anything, baby.” johnny says and mark sighs, nodding. 

mark leans against renjun’s chest in the tub, johnny kneeling next to them in just a pair of clean sweats. they’ve already washed up, but now they’re waiting for the energy to get out. 

“im gonna go change the sheets.” johnny says and the other two nod, watching him leave. 

“daddy really likes you.” mark mumbles, renjun humming in confusion. “he trusts you to take care of me. he likes you.” 

“i like him too. and i like you.” renjun chuckles, mark giggling when the younger pokes his nose. 

“i like you too, junnie. i’m glad you decided to join us.” 

“so am i.” 

“and so am i.” johnny says from the doorway, both of them turning to look at him. “come on now. i’m ordering takeout.” he grins and suddenly they’re scrambling to get out of the water as johnny laughs from the sidelines. 

  
  


**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! this series is going to be mostly of strange/unexpected NCT2020 ships so if you have any requests feel free to comment or shoot me a message on twt @/younseasons  
> thanks!


End file.
